Consequences
by oddrose
Summary: Bella left an injured Jacob in his bed after the newborn war. A year later, she's back, looking to fix the broken life she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**So this a strained romance story between Jacob and Bella. It takes place a year after the war in eclipse. Since this the first chapter, its pretty slow and strictly giving background information, so hang in there!**

**Ages of my characters-**

**Sam, Paul-21**

**Emily, Leah, Jared-20**

**_Bella, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Kim,-19_**

* * *

I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

Forget the vampires, this paperwork was killing me. I was all for helping Sam run the garage when he opened it, but it was days like this that made me want to reconsider.

I twirled in my chair and my eyes landed on the calendar.

My stomach churned and I leaned my head back again.

Sometimes it was hard to believe how long it'd been. It was year, this month, and I still thought about her everyday.

God I was pathetic.

"_Jacob, you know I love you."_

_But I also knew she loved the bloodsucker more._

"_Bella…"I reached up with my good arm, the other wrapped in medical tape from that damn newborn, and cupped her face._

"_You can't have us both sweetheart."_

"Hey little brother."

I looked up as Rachel tapped on the ajar, office door.

"Hey Rach."

She came in and perched herself on the edge of my desk and beamed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So-" she began but I cut her off.

"No."

I stood up and walked around the desk and out the door into the garage with Rachel trailing behind me.

"But Jake-"

"No."

I stepped over Quil's legs that were sticking out from underneath the piece of junk he was working on.

"Jacob, you didn't even know what I was going to say," she snapped from behind me.

I turned to face her. Even though I was good foot above her, she still folded her arms and gave me her bossy look she'd been giving me since I was four.

"I know exactly what you were going to say," I said.

Quil's head poked out from under the car and I saw Embry look over at us from the corner of the shop.

I groaned. This was not a discussion I wanted everyone hearing.

I nodded to the door that led outside and we both walked out.

As the door shut behind us, Rachel opened her mouth but I held up my hand.

"Before you begin the lecture, I'm just letting you know, the answer is still no."

Rachel pouted, making herself resemble a five year old. I smirked.

"Why wont you give any of them a chance. This girl is really nice. I met her today in my biology class."

"Rachel," I sighed. "I don't _want_ to give any of them a chance. Both you and Emily need to stop trying to hook me up with your friends, okay? It's not happening."

I turned to go back inside, but Rachel's next, softly spoken, words stopped me in my tracks.

"She's not coming back."

"_I know I can't, but I don't know how you expect me to choose Jacob." Tears were falling heavily from her cheeks. "I need both of you."_

_She had no idea what her words were doing to me. How every tear was a stab to my heart and how every sentence made me want to hold her close._

"_Bella," I chocked out. "I love you, but I need you to love me and only me."_

_I paused, trying to spit out the next part. "And if you can't do that I need you to leave. Now."_

_I closed my eyes, waiting to feel her weight leave the bed, but it never did. My eyes opened as her soft, smooth lips pressed against my own._

"I know she isn't coming back." My voice wasn't convincing anyone, not even me.

Rachel pressed a hand against my shoulder. "I just want you happy again."

She stepped around me and walked back to the door.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

I turned to her and faced the door.

"Dad wanted to see you when you got off. Said it was important so try to make it tonight."

I nodded, showing I heard.

Rachel gave me one last small smile, before slipping inside.

I stood there, trying to imagine myself with another girl. Some blank face leaning on my shoulder as we watched a movie or wrapping her arms around me as my motorcycle sped us into the forest.

All I kept seeing was long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

I kicked an empty crate laying a few feet away and grimaced as I heard the plastic collided with building.

What was I doing to myself?

I was making myself miserable for a girl who left me in my own bed.

Of course, the days immediately after she left had been much worse. I couldn't even remember much of them. All I could remember was a aching pain in my chest.

God knows where'd I'd be if Rachel and Emily hadn't helped me through it, but now they were going too far.

Each time one of them met a single girl, they were instantly trying to scheme something.

I knew there was no way I'd ever be happy with another girl after Bella, but they couldn't seem to understand that.

"Jake?"

Quil was standing on the inside of the doorway with a wary expression on his face. It was no doubt he saw Rachel walk away defeated.

"Just wanted to let you know we finished the Camri and we're all heading home for the night."

I looked down at my watch and to my surprise it was almost 7 o'clock.

"Damn, yeah get on home man. I meant to send you guys home awhile ago."

Quil raised his hand and left. I followed suit, shutting off light and locking things up as I went.

A few minutes later I was on the road heading for my dad's house. His wasn't too far away from my place, although everything on the rez wasn't that far away from each other.

When I pulled up I noticed Charlie's police cruiser parked out front, which was nothing new. Since I moved out, Billy had spent even more time with Charlie.

"Hey dad," I called as I stepped inside.

I froze.

Being a wolf allowed you to sense things, different sounds, smells, and sights.

I immediately saw the empty six-pack by Charlie's leg, the far away expression in his eyes, and the way his hands shook the can of beer.

Billy wasn't sitting by him. He was on the furthest chair from him, starring at him with blank expression.

Both jumped as I walked in.

"What's wrong."

I looked from Billy, to Charlie, and back again.

A flash of heat went up my spine, but I pushed it way.

"Dad?" I asked again, but he turned his head to Charlie. I did the same and watched as Charlie shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was trying to find the right to say.

"Bella," he said and my stomach dropped.

Suddenly pictures of her dead corpse in Edwards arms flashed through my head.

Right before I ran out the door to phase, Charlie spoke quietly.

"She's home."

_At first I was in shock. I expected her to leave, leave me for him, but no. Here she was in my bed kissing me._

_She wanted me._

_My aching body filled with triumph and a wave of relief as I wrapped my good arm around her tiny waist. She pressed her body into mine and I ignored the stabs of pain. Gripping her tighter, I opened my mouth and felt her tongue caressing my own._

_I growled and removed my hand from her waist and gripped her hair, tangling my fingers in in it._

_I could smell her. Her shampoo, the hint of forest and of leaves. It was Bella. Everything around me right now was her._

"_Jacob," she moaned and I nearly lost control._

_She sat up throwing a leg over me and unbuttoning her shirt._

_Bella tossed it in the corner and laid back on me, her bare skin rubbing against my own._

"_Jake," she gasped, her cheeks flushed with color. "I-I want-"_

_She didn't finish. Instead she kissed me fiercely and I knew what she wanted._

_We made love that night._

_Her gasps and moans mixing with my own, her screams of pleasure, and the whispered "I love you" as we drifted off to sleep all seemed like a dream. A horribly wonderful, painfully cruel dream._

_I turned in my sleep and reached to space next to me, seeking Bella's soft skin._

_The sheets were empty._

_I quickly sat up and yelled in pain falling back onto the pillows._

_I looked widely around the room and saw all her clothes gone._

_Before even seeing Charlie or asking Billy, I knew._

_The sinking pain in chest ruined and I fell into a dark abyss._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Home? Bella? Bella's home?

My mind couldn't put the words together. My stomach instantly felt as though I was about to be sick.

Charlie and Billy just watched me.

Charlie had been a mess, like me, when Bella made her run. Although he coped better than I did.

If she truly was back, which at this point I was waiting for someone to say "April Fools!", then I was confused as to why Charlie was here drinking beer with my dad instead of at home with her.

"Why-?" Charlie already knew what I was asking and to my surprise, smiled slightly.

"Due to her current situation, I think its better if you had some time to talk with her son."

I stood there, my feet rooted to the floor.

It finally was starting to sink in, Bella being home.

I thought of her face that night, our bodies pressed together in love and intimacy, the cold sheets next to me…

Suddenly all my feelings of loss were gone and replaced with pure anger.

A year of ignoring my calls, no communication ever, leaving me after sleeping with me, and she just shows up.

"I'll be back later," I grumbled. Charlie and Billy said nothing as I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

There was no way I was going to let her get away with this. How dare she leave me in all this _pain_ for nothing?

The car ride to Forks was a short one. Rain pounded on the windshield as I sped to her house.

When I pulled up in front, there was an unfamiliar small gray car in the driveway which for some reason made me more irritated.

The lights in the kitchen were on and I could make out the silhouette of someone as they walked by.

My stomach fell.

I got out of my car and in seconds was in front of the door. I raised my hand and paused, before rapping my knuckles on the wood.

I held my breath when the knob turned, and door swung open.

"Jacob?"

I wanted to pass out right then and there.

Bella stood in front of me, her big brown eyes starring up at me. She had her long hair wound up in messy bun on her head and I longed to tangle my fingers in it again.

My heart ached as my eyes wondered over face, seeing every detail, remembering everything.

Her mouth was open in surprised and her eyes wide. Her hand stayed on the edge of the door and, for a moment, I was scared she was going to slam it in my face.

"Bella."

Her name slid off my tongue easily, something's missed before, but I hadn't forgotten the reason I was here and I could tell by the look on Bella's face, she knew why I was here too.

"Jacob," she said again, swallowing thickly. "You have to let me explain."

Those words, that tiny sentence, had me over the edge again.

"Explain?" I said sharply. She jumped back. "Why the hell should I let you explain Bella? We both know perfectly well what happened."

I stepped past her into the house. She moved away from me and slowly shut the door.

"Its not what you think. I-"

"Not what I think!" I took a step towards her and she backed up so much her legs hit the door. Her face looked like she was about to start crying and I was surprised to realize I didn't care.

"So you didn't leave me in the morning, is that right?" I demanded. "You actually tried to contact me after playing your little game?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "There wasn't a little game Jacob. If you would just listen-"

"Did you and your bloodsucker have a good laugh after you left? Think leaving me, your dad, everyone who ever gave fuck about you was pretty funny?"

"Stop it!" she screamed, her hands flying to her head. "You don't understand!"

"Then enlighten me Bella because I'm not really seeing how this isn't your fault!" I yelled.

Bella stepped up to my chest and glared up at me. I was a little taken back. She had never been one for fights before.

"It is my fault Jacob. I'm not denying that, but what happened isn't what you think!"

She walked into the kitchen and I followed. She stood at the counter and faced me.

"I was so confused. Do you have any idea the amount of pain _I _was in. How was I going to tell my fiancé I slept with my best friend and was leaving him? I know running wasn't the right choice, but at the time I thought all I needed was time to myself."

"Wait, you weren't with Edward?" I asked. The anger was slowly residing.

Bella shook her head, a couple strands of hair coming loose.

"Where did-?"

"Florida," she answered immediately. "I decided to stay with my mom for awhile, get a breath of fresh air."

I nodded and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Bella sat in the one across from me.

"You never called," I said, starring at the table. "You just left."

I heard Bella sniff and continued.

"Do you have any idea," I looked up and saw her crying," the amount of physical pain you caused me when I woke up and you weren't there?"

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," she said through her tears. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"You left me a mess for months Bella. You and me, that night, wasn't just 'fun time' for me, it was real."

I stood up and paced the kitchen. Bella watched.

"It was real for me too."

I growled and ran a hand through my hair and turned to her.

"Then why haven't I heard anything from you in a year Bella? A year!"

She stood up to face me, the tears weren't flowing so heavily.

"I was scared Jacob. I just couldn't face up and tell you-." She stopped talking. The tears were falling too heavily to make out anything coherent.

"What happened?"

Bella starred, wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

I froze, instantly knowing something was up.

"Bella," I said slowly, starring right into her eyes, "what happened?"

Bella looked around the room opening and closing her mouth, stuttering.

"You just-promise not-oh my God just please don't hate me."

Her tears were falling again and in that moment I felt an once of guilt. I knew deep inside whatever had happened, I would still care for her.

"Bella," I said softer than before and her eyes snapped to mine. "Just tell me."

She swallowed loudly.

"The reason I didn't call you was because I got pregnant Jacob."

My body felt like it was hit by a ton of bricks. Anger filled my veins. The thought of her being with someone else, while I was here crushed and needing her, was infuriating.

She saw the look on my face and took a step back.

"You got pregnant in Florida," I chocked out.

I shook my head as a flash of heat went up my spine.

"Yes but-"

"You actually slept with someone else!" I shouted, my vision turning red.

"Jacob no!" Bella shouted back at me, still a few paces away. "You're the father! Our baby is three months old! I haven't been with anyone else!"

My chest heaved as I steadied my breath. My find was fuzzy again, almost like when Charlie told me she was back.

A baby? Bella had my baby?

"Oh my God," I muttered. I put my hands on my knees and tried to see straight.

I was a father. Bella had my baby, _my_ baby.

"Jacob?" Bella's timid voice came from the corner.

I lifted my head but kept my hands on my knees. I didn't trust myself to stand up straight at this point.

"You had my baby," I said slowly, the words ringing in my ears.

Bella nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

My head felt heavy as though it was filled with lead and my mouth was dry as sandpaper.

"Where-where is um.."

"She," Bella said quietly, filling in my sentence.

A baby girl.

"She's upstairs in my old room."

I shook my head and stood up straight, praying I wouldn't fall over. I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't find the words in my mouth.

Instead I starred at Bella, tried to picture her as the mother of my child. Of course I'd had dreams of her and I living a happy life together. I just never thought it would be this way.

I looked down at her flat stomach and imagined it round, with my baby. My baby girl.

"Do you want to meet her?" Bella asked, her lips turning up slightly.

I nodded, still lost for words.

I followed her up the stairs. It seemed to hours before we reached that top step and turned into her room.

It was still the same as it was a year ago. The same purple sheets, same old desk and computer, and same dresser. It was almost like she had never left it.

The only difference was the small, wooden crib placed in the corner.

I almost got sick again.

Bella stepped over to the side and starred at me. I realized she was waiting for my reaction.

I took a few wide steps and stood over the crib.

Clutching a yellow blanket, was a small baby girl. Her skin was tanner than Bella's, but not as dark as me. Her fuzzy hair was black as night.

The perfect mix.

Then my eyes caught sight of the stitching on the blanket. It read SARAH.

"You named her after my mom." It wasn't a question.

I didn't take my eyes away from her, but I heard Bella step behind me.

"I wanted her to have a part of you."

I turned back to Bella. Her arms were crossed over chest and she looked at me with wide eyes.

Oh God I just wanted to pull her into my arms, hold her close and never let her go, but there were some things that needed to wait.

"We have to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat at Charlie's kitchen table, starring across at Bella.

Sarah was miracle, there was no doubt about that. When I saw her, I felt an instant love for her, but I shouldn't have been just loving her now. I should have been able to love her as she grew in Bella. I should have been able to love her as she came into the world. I shouldn't be, at three months after her birth, just now loving my daughter.

"I know you want an explanation," Bella said quietly.

"Your damn right I do." I leaned in closer. "I deserved the right to know you were pregnant Bella. I would have wanted to be there from the beginning, not just stepping in a few months later."

"You did deserve that. I thought about you every day." Her eyes were starting to tear up again. "Every time I looked at Sarah, I saw you and it killed me."

"Then why," I said slowly, trying not loose my temper again," didn't you _tell_ me."

"Because," Bella looked down at the table. "I thought you wouldn't want her, or me for that matter. I didn't think I could handle that kind of pain."

"Yeah because this so much better," I snapped.

Bella winced at my words and I sighed.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry-"

"No," she interrupted. She looked up, her jaw set firmly. "you have no reason to apologize. Any normal person would hate me and you obviously don't because you're still here."

No I didn't, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind about this," I said, running my hand through my hair. "I mean an hour ago I was just trying to get through the day and now I'm a _father. _I just don't know how I'm supposed to handle this."

Bella nodded in understanding, her eyes soft.

"I think-I think I just need some time to think this over," I said, looking away. For some reason, I felt bad leaving and looking at Bella was making me feel more guilty.

I stood up felt Bella's eyes follow me.

"Bye, Bella."

I left the house before I heard her response.

I didn't go back to my dad's that night.

I drove back to my house, struggling not to crush the steering wheel in my hand. My spine burned as though there was hot metal rod against my back, but I controlled my urge to phase.

Paul and Embry were running tonight and there was no way I could let anyone see this.

It was unbelievable that Bella had my baby. Sarah was all I could think about as I drove the dark road to my house. It was like some twisted miracle. I got what I had always wanted, but not in the fairy tale way I had always imagined it.

I didn't sleep that night, even though I tried all night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that little dark haired baby clutching her blanket, then I would be wide awake again.

Bella was another problem. It was going to be a long time before I could trust her again, a very long time, but I knew I could never be mad at her for too long. She was so much to me, it hurt to have this type of relationship with her. Things before had been so simple between us.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

Things had to be right between me and Bella again if we were ever going to make this work. I didn't want to risk losing Sarah after barely knowing her just because me and Bella couldn't get along.

Determined I wouldn't let this happen, I watched the light stream through my window as I fell asleep.

Bella POV

That night was hell.

I had been planning my trip back to Forks before Sarah was even born and I had been planning my confrontation with Jacob from the moment I found out I was pregnant.

Of course, all those sleepless nights and hours of standing in front of a mirror couldn't have prepared me for the real thing.

Admitting my mistakes to Jacob was hard, but telling him about Sarah was even worse.

Telling Jacob he had a daughter made me feel worthless. What kind of heartless being doesn't let her best friend, or was best friend, know he was the father of her baby?

Charlie was easier. Unlike everyone else, I kept in contact with Charlie, calling at least twice a week. He knew about Sarah from the beginning. I convinced him not to come to the birth, for fear Billy or Jacob would catch on.

Another selfish act of mine.

Showing up in Forks though was a surprise, one he was celebrated with by drinking a pack with Billy.

When Jacob left that night, I cried for hours, curled up on my old bed while Sarah slept soundlessly.

Charlie didn't come home that night. I was sure the beer had a factor in that, but I was glad. I was embarrassed over what I had done and didn't want anyone to see me crying over it.

In the early hours of the morning, I drifted off but my cloudy dreams were filled with images of Jacob.

Sarah woke up about the same time Charlie came home, bleary eyed and smelling of booze.

Over our breakfast, while Sarah played with her toys in Charlie's arms, I told Charlie of my plans to go job hunting today. He protested at first, saying I should get things settled before trying to go back to work.

I thanked him, but told him I couldn't raise Sarah in my high school bedroom and needed to save money to do so.

"Fine," Charlie had grumbled and I laughed at his expression. He looked up and smiled too.

He insisted, though, that I leave Sarah with him for the day.

"Are you sure," I asked warily, scrubbing our breakfast dishes in the sink.

"Of course." Charlie came walking back into the room carrying Sarah. "I raised you, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Dad."

"I don't see why you're in such a rush to get a job, Bells," my dad continued. Sarah yelled and clapped her hands together in his arms.

"Don't encourage him," I said to her, which only made her smile widen, "and Dad, I can't have you supporting me and Sarah for forever. I told you this before. Its not right."

"All I'm saying Bella is I think you may need some closure with some people before you jump into something new."

It didn't take much thinking to know he meant Jacob.

I leaned against the counter and watched as Charlie entertained Sarah while he talked.

"Obviously, I'd like to see you and Sarah doing fine on your own one day, but for right now I like having you at home. It's almost like the good ol' days."

He flashed a smile at Sarah while he talked and it made me grin.

Nearly every minute I was being proved that my choice of staying away was wrong. It was obvious Charlie adored Sarah and she returned the feelings.

My confrontation with Jacob last night made me feel stupid for thinking he wouldn't want her. I knew all I did by staying away was make even more mad than what we would've been if I came back.

Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe I did need to get my mind settled before I started worrying about finances too.

"Fine," I said, giving my dad an exasperated look, "you win. We'll stay for awhile."

Charlie didn't say much but I could tell he was pleased.

I spent the rest of the day at home with Charlie.

It didn't occur to me how much I'd missed sitting and watching various sport games with him. Sarah played happily on the floor when she wasn't napping or eating and it made me happy to see Charlie more interested in her than whatever game he had on.

Later that evening I was in the kitchen fixing pasta for dinner when the doorbell rang.

I heard Sarah start gabbling from the living room and Charlie yell.

"Doors open!"

I looked over my shoulder to see who walked in and my stomach dropped.

Jacob locked eyes with me for a moment as he shut the door. I quickly looked back to the pot I was stirring.

"Oh well hey there Jake."

"Hey Charlie."

I heard a grunt from Charlie and a moment later he was in the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to head out Bells, might meet up with Billy. Would you mind keeping me a plate?"

Traitor.

"Sure."

I didn't go into the living room. The TV had been turned off and I listened to Sarah's happy coos as I stored the finish food in the fridge. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

When I turned around from the fridge I walked right into what felt like a warm, solid wall.

"Oops sorry."

Jacob grabbed my upper arms to steady me and I felt my face heat up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, backing up a bit so I wasn't starring directly into his chest.

"I came in to ask if she's suppose to be like that."

"Like what?" I asked, confused. I thought she still on her blanket playing. I went into the living room, feeling Jacob right on my heels.

Sure enough, she was right where I left her, gnawing happily on the end of a rattle.

I turned to face Jacob with my hands on my hips.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is that okay, her just laying on the floor like that?" he asked, motioning to her with his hand.

"Yes Jacob, it's perfectly fine. She was playing while I fixed dinner."

Sarah watched us, waving her rattle wildly in the air.

"I don't know. I guess it just seems weird to me leaving her on the floor like that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to watch her.

"Then go hold her or something," I snapped.

Jacob POV

I looked away from Bella back to the little baby watching me from across the room.

I tried to picture myself holding and cradling her. She was so small, the idea scared me.

I shook my head. "I can't. I might break her."

Bella's small laugh reached my ears. It was the first time I heard it in over a year.

"Come on big boy."

Her small hand clutched mine, sending sparks up my arm. She led me over to Sarah and let go.

I reached down slowly and paused just above her, not sure where to put my hands.

"Um Bella, where do I-"

Bella laughed again and placed one of my hands underneath her head and the other her bottom.

I held her carefully and leaned her against my chest.

My face broke out in a grin. I looked to Bella and saw her smiling as well.

"Its so nice," she said softly, "finally seeing her in your arms."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about Bella," I said, pressing Sarah closer to me.

Sarah smelled nearly exactly Bella, with only the slightest difference. Her head was up and close to mine and she cooed and smiled at me, almost like she knew who I was.

I smiled, relishing this moment.

"I came by because I wanted to talk to you about this," I continued to Bella. "I want my daughter to know me. I want her to know that I love her and will do anything for her."

I paused and swallowed thickly before continuing. Bella continued to stare at me with wide eyes, waiting.

"Honestly, I don't trust you yet Bella. I don't trust that you'll be here next week or even tomorrow and its going to take time for that to go away. Last night and all day today I did a lot of thinking and I'm not mad anymore. I still need to know why you left and exactly what happened, but that can wait. I just want things to be same between us again."

Bella had tears in her eyes when I finished.

"Don't get all mushy on me now," I said, chuckling a bit.

Bella wiped a tear off her cheek. "Shut up Jacob."

She sniffed once and then looked up at me beaming.

I shot her a smile and opened my free arm. "Come here Bells."

Bella threw herself into my arms, sobbing again. I laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sarah shriek too showing me a toothless grin.

"I think she likes you," Bella said, leaning her head on my chest and looking at her.

"She better, cause I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**mushy chapter, but the drama will soon start again :) thanks for the reviews everyone! keep em coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ground raced beneath my feet. I could feel every streak of wind blowing in between the strands of fur on my back. My eyes saw every branch, every blade of grass, and every stone I ran passed.

It was in these moments I felt true to my heritage. Even since I took over being alpha, my dad always talked about our grandfathers and who we really were, but I never truly felt it unless I was wolf.

After leaving Bella's house last night, I phased and didn't stop running. I enjoyed running. It made me feel powerful racing through the forest like this.

No one else was phased. I'd given them the night off. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing what was going on inside my head.

I was also glad I didn't have to work in the garage since it was a Sunday. I wanted all the time I could get before I had to face my brothers again.

They were my pack, but most importantly my best friends. We all took care of one another and each others backs, but I knew this case was different. I was pretty sure a couple of them wouldn't take too kindly to Bella secretly having my baby.

Another big worry of mine was Rachel. She had always tried to be a protective big sister, getting angry when someone did me wrong, and the second Paul found out about Bella, I knew Rachel would be the next to know.

I skidded to a stop in the backyard of my dad's house. I felt guilty since I hadn't seen or even spoken with him since I found out about Sarah.

I grabbed some clothes out of my old makeshift garage before going up to the front door.

The sun hadn't risen all the way. Small rays of sun peeked over the mountains in the distance, trying to break through the oncoming clouds and even in this early hour, the living room lights were on.

"Dad," I called as I stooped through the low doorway.

He looked up from the large, worn novel he was reading at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee next to him.

"Jacob." He set the book down and put his hands together on the table. His face was firm and I suddenly felt like a little kid bringing home a bad report card.

"I hear Bella is doing well," my dad said. Still no emotion.

I shut the door behind me. "Dad, don't be like that."

He shook his head sighed. "How would you like me to be Jacob?"

His voice was deep and aggravated. It was one I didn't hear very often growing up and when I did, I knew it was bad. I stepped over to the table and sat down.

"Listen Dad-"

"No Jacob. I had to watch my only son _suffer_ over a girl. Do you have any idea the pain that caused me? And now she's back with nothing but self-pity and I will not sit here and watch you make the same mistakes again."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Never would I think my own dad would be telling me something like this.

"What are you talking about? I'm not making any mistakes."

My dad rolled his eyes like I had said the dumbest comment ever. I tensed up, not wanting to argue with my dad.

"_She _is the mistake Jacob. She has done nothing but hurt you again and again and I will not stand-"

"Bella is not a mistake!" I growled across the table, pushing away the heat on my spine. "You know what she is to me!"

"Imprint or not, all she does is cause damage and you know it!" my dad yelled back. "And now she has brought this baby here like its no big deal, that'll all be forgiven."

"It's not like that. She came here to fix everything."

My dad slammed his fist on the table. "Everything she messed up in the first place!"

There was no sound in the room except our heavy breathing. We both starred at each other from across the table. Several minutes passed before my dad spoke

"You are the alpha of a mighty pack, Jacob," my dad said quietly but firmly. "You can't let them distract you from your duties."

"My duties," I snorted. "My duty is to be there for my family! There is a little girl who needs me to be there for her."

"You have a tribe that needs you!" My dad swung his arm and the coffee mug flew off the table, shattering. "A tribe that you will let down the second she goes running off again!"

I shook my head and stood up.

"I cant believe this. Are you really going to turn away your own granddaughter?"

"I am not turning anyone away. I am trying to keep history from repeating itself."

I looked at my dad and felt a wave of sadness. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Grandfathers were supposed to love their grandchildren and the parents of them. Family was supposed to be number one, not some dumb tradition.

"I'm not giving up on her," I said softly.

"You are failing your pack Jacob," he said gravely.

I took one last look at my dad before walking outside, slamming the door behind me.

**Bella POV**

"Diapers. Check," I muttered to myself, crossing the word off my list.

Sarah cooed at me from her car seat in the grocery cart.

"Yes you like those don't you," I said, tickling her side.

The store wasn't busy. The day started off sunny, but now in the afternoon it was pouring rain. Not many people were out and about.

I finished what I needed on that aisle and turned the corner, accidentally bumping carts with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

I stopped and froze for a moment. The girl looked back at me with familiar brown eyes, large scars running down her face.

"Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened and her face erupted in a smile.

"Bella! Oh my goodness its so good to see you!"

She came from around her cart and grasped me in a warm hug.

"Ever since I heard you were back I've been waiting to see you, but Sam said it wasn't time yet."

"Wait," I said, "does the whole pack know I'm back?"

Emily shook her head. "No, just Sam and I. Billy told Sam yesterday, but made him promise not to tell his brothers until Jacob came open with it."

"Oh"

Sarah squealed, grabbing her toes, and Emily looked over at her.

"Aw is this her?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Emily, this my other wolf's baby."

She gave me a side glance. "Not funny."

Emily spent the next few minutes making faces and talking in a high pitched voice with Sarah. It made me laugh at how much Emily was enjoying herself.

I caught a glance at Emily's cart and saw it piled high with food.

"Dang Emily, are you feeding an army?"

She looked back at her cart and gave me an exasperated look. "Worse, a werewolf pack."

I smirked and knew her look was just a joke. Anyone could tell how much she loved taking care of everyone.

"We're having a big dinner tonight. You know, everyone just hanging out."

She looked back at me with a large smile.

"Hey, why don't you come? Everyone would be so excited to see you again."

I grimaced. "I don't know. Jacob might think it's a bad idea."

Emily waved her hand. "Oh please, it's a great idea. Please! I could really use the help making this huge dinner."

She grasped my hand and looked at me with large eyes.

I looked over at Sarah.

"Well, do you want to go to a party tonight?"

She squealed and the corner of her lips turned up.

I turned to Emily. "Looks like we're going."

Emily's smiled returned. "Yay! How about you go on home, get cleaned up, and then come on over. You can help me make everything and we can catch up!"

When I imagined coming home, I didn't picture the pack being exactly warm to my homecoming. I imagined they would take my actions against Jacob to their own hearts and forgiveness would be far off, but I hadn't thought of Emily. Emily and I had once been friends, not very close, but friends. I would think she would have had the same feelings, but no. Here she was, happy to see me and inviting me to become closer to everyone.

It was definitely a nice feeling.

Emily and I parted ways and I quickly finished the small amount of shopping I had to complete.

At home, I was putting away groceries when Charlie came in.

"I swear the rain has gotten even worse," he called in. I heard the thump as he kicked off his boots.

"Where's Sarah at?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Napping. You'll never guess who I ran into at the store."

Charlie looked up from undoing his rain jacket. "Who?"

"Emily Young."

Charlie smiled a bit. "You don't say? And by the way, its Uley now."

I paused from setting cans in the cabinet.

"Really? When did they get married?"

"Oh, a few months ago. It was a very small ceremony."

"That's nice," I said truthfully. I had no idea her and Sam finally tied the knot.

"Well, she invited me and Sarah over for dinner tonight. I thought I might go."

"Sounds fun. Does Jacob know?"

I leaned against the counter the counter and bit my lip.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since last night. Do you think he'd mind?"

Charlie shrugged. "You can never tell with that boy."

"Ain't that the truth," I muttered to myself.

After putting away the groceries, I went upstairs and got a quick shower.

I took a few minutes to blow dry my hair and put on a minimal amount of makeup, before slipping on a white shirt and shorts.  
The idea of seeing all the guys again scared me. Before, I already had a feeling they didn't think too kindly of me because I was always getting people into danger. Plus I was dating one of their enemies while one of their brothers were in love with me. Now, I was worried their feeling of dislike had gotten stronger.

I decided to take Emily's word for it and go, despite my churning stomach of nerves.

Sarah woke up from her nap and I picked her up.

"Ready for this party?"

* * *

**review review review :) thanks everyone! next chapter will have some pack action and everyone's favorite wolves will be making an appearance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob POV**

It was dark. Not the normal night-time dark, but more like thick, black ink was oozing all around me. The trees stood in a cluster, pressing against me like the blackness.

A smell drifted in my nose, stinging my nostrils like a hot knife. It burned and I growled in frustration.

A white figure stepped out of darkness on the other side of the trees. I growled and tried to claw past the them to kill the vampire. The trees just pressed against me tighter.

The figure smiled, showing his blood stained teeth and then looked to his feet.

I then noticed a young woman with long, brown hair and pale skin laying on the dark ground, a small child in her arms. The front of her shirt was stained with bright, crimson blood. The child, a baby girl, cried in her unmoving arms.

My growls grew fiercer as I tried harder than ever to break past the binding trees, but they held me back.

The figure shot me an arrogant smile, before bending down and sinking his teeth into her once again.

I shot up and slipped off my couch, my breath coming out in gasps. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I sat up and leaned up against the couch.

My breaths were still heavy and my hands were shaking.

"It was just a dream," I muttered. "Get a hold of yourself."

After leaving my dad's house, I exploded. I rarely phased uncontrolled these days, but when it did happen it was bad. When you loose yourself like that, you forget things. You don't forget yourself, its still you, you just don't think of anything but why you're mad.

I ran for a couple of hours, trying not to hate my dad for what he said about Bella.

I couldn't understand why he didn't love his grandchild, regardless of what Bella had done. It made me feel as though I made the wrong choice. Did I give into forgiveness too easily?

I went home and almost immediately fell asleep on the couch. Nearly no sleep would do that to a person.

Now I sitting here in my dark living room freaking out over a dream, an all to real dream. My heart still raced thinking about it. Bella laying motionless on the ground, Sarah crying in her arms, the vampire's mouth stained red….

_RING!_

I jumped as the phone rang from the kitchen.

Shaking my head I stood up and went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, what time do you think you'll be coming over," Emily's voice asked cheerfully.

"Ugh shit Emily I forgot all about dinner," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm going to go see Bella and Sarah tonight."

"But Bella's here."

I paused. "Wait-what? How is Bella there?"

There was a muffled voice on the other end and some fuzz, but then I heard her small voice.

"Jacob?"

"Bella, why are you at Emily's?"

"I was grocery shopping and we ran into each other, literally. She invited me to the dinner tonight and I thought it would be nice."

"Bella," I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "You know the pack is going to be there tonight, right? They don't know anything about Sarah or you being back."

"I know," her voice got smaller like it normally did when she felt bad about something. "They have to know though Jake."

It was the first time she'd call me Jake since she came back.

"Okay, okay. When is everyone else coming over?" I asked.

"Not until seven."

I looked over at the clock. I had a little over an hour.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye."

There's goes my few days to prepare myself for the guys.

I quickly got a shower and threw on a black t-shirt and jeans.

I had no idea what I was going to tell them. It was obvious they were going to be pissed at Bella and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle that. Bella had done wrong, a lot of wrong, but I had forgiven her. I wasn't sure if my brothers would understand that.

The drive to Emily and Sam's was short. Rain pounded on the windows the entire way and the clouds blocked out all the light from the moon.

I pulled up to Emily's and could hear both girls laughing inside. I cut the engine and jogged to the door, trying to avoid getting too drenched.

Inside, both girls were in the kitchen preparing the food.

Sarah was next to the couch in a one of those small baby bouncers. She looked over at me, chewing on her blanket, and smiled. I chuckled and pressed a finger to my lips. She kicked her feet in response.

I walked slowly by her and into the kitchen where the girls were.

"I just don't see why not," Emily was saying as she dug around in the fridge.

"Things just aren't like they used to be," Bella said as she stirred something in a bowl. "When he looks at me, it isn't GAH!"

I grabbed Bella's waist and the spoon she was holding went flying. Pieces of pasta flew into the air as I growled and yanked Bella away from the counter. Emily shrieked and jumped away from the fridge.

I busted out laughing and let go of Bella. She spun around and when she saw me, her eyes narrowed.

"Jacob Black that wasn't funny!"

Sarah squealed from her bouncer, kicking and waving her arms.

"Sarah thought it was funny," I said, picking up the spoon from the floor, still laughing.

"Oh yes," Bella said, snatching the spoon as I handed it to her. "Giving me a heart attack was absolutely hilarious."

She glared at me for another moment, then the corners of her lips turned up.

"See," I said, reaching around her and picking a piece of food from the bowl. "You just can't stay mad at me."

Emily laughed and Bella shot her a look.

I went back into the living room to Sarah. She was still grinning and slobbering all over her little blanket. It was still amazing looking her, knowing that she was actually _mine_.

"That's gross kid." I bent and unhooked her, careful as I picked her up. It still got me nervous how small she was.

The front door opened and I turned around to see Sam walk in. He didn't look surprised to see Sarah, but instead raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, hey man," he said, shaking droplets of water out of his hair. "I didn't know you were here yet."

"Yeah, just got here."

He looked at the kitchen where both girls were, then nodded to the back door. I followed him onto the back porch with Sarah still clutched in my arms.

"Just when I thought things were going back to normal," Sam said, as the door slammed shut behind me. "I get a call from Billy."

The rain pounded on the porch roof, running it off the sides. I tucked Sarah closer in my arms.

"You think you're surprised?" I snorted.

Sam laughed and leaned against the wooden railing.

"I don't even know what to say to this one," he said. "But I'm sure everyone else will have plenty. Don't get me wrong, she's cute and it was nice to see Bella again, but this isn't going to go smoothly."

"I know." I glanced down and saw Sarah had her mouth pressed against my shirt. "I don't see how they could hate a baby though."

"Its not Sarah they're going to hate. It's the girl in there that will have them talking."

Sam was right, as usual.

"Does she know?" Sam asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Know what?"

He rolled his eyes nodded to the door. "Does Bella know she's your imprint?"

I shook my head. "No, she has no idea."

Sam shook his head and gave me a pained look. "You realize this thing is just a big mess, don't you? I don't think things will get normal between you two for a long time, if they do."

Sarah made a small sound and we both looked down at her.

"I know there's a pretty low chance of us being 'Jake and Bells' again, but we have to try and make things work for Sarah," I said.

It was true. The odds were stacked against us. We still hadn't discussed anything. At least, nothing important. Her reasons for leaving were a mystery and I still had no idea what going on with her bloodsucker.

Suddenly, the back door open and Emily stuck her head out, her face worried.

"Sam, everyone is showing up."

Sam gave me a look and then turned to Emily. "I think it'd be best if we took the guys and you two broke it to the girls."

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "Don't unleash Rachel on Bella without me. I need to be there when she finds out."

"Rachel won't be here until later," Emily pipped up. "She's taking an online test."

I glanced between the two and sighed. "Alright, send the guys back here."

Emily nodded and moments later Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul walked around the backyard. I shifted Sarah in my arms and silently wished I had handed her off to Bella before they came.

"Sam, Emily won't let us in the house!" Embry yelled.

"Probably cause you can't shut up," Quil muttered.

All four sauntered up the back steps and looked at Sarah, who starred right back at them. I knew I only had a few minutes before they realized someone else was in the house with Emily and Kim. I inwardly cursed our werewolf senses.

"Oh God, is Emily babysitting again?" Paul asked.

"There's something we've gotta talk about guys," I said.

"Is it why Kim is allowed in the house and we're not," Jared asked, following Sam's lead and leaning against the rail. "I don't really feel like standing on this porch all night."

"Um yeah. Emily isn't babysitting. This is my baby."

Silence. Four pairs of eyes starred right at me and I was pretty sure I heard them stop breathing for a moment.

"What?" Quil finally asked. The air unfroze and the eyes shifted to Sarah. "What do you mean that's your baby?"

"Nice try, Jake," Embry said with a nervous laugh. "But we would know if you'd been with a girl. You haven't slept with anyone since-"

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Paul groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Ugh Jake man," Quil sighed.

"Listen, I know it sounds bad-" I began.

"Sounds bad!" Paul yelled. "Are you joking? Its a fucking mess!"

"Paul," Jared warned.

We were all pretty good at keeping our tempers in check, even Paul, but we all had our moments.

"Jacob." I turned and saw all three girls standing the doorway. Bella was obviously avoiding making eye contact with anyone and looked down at my feet, her hands out. "Give me the baby."

I passed Sarah off as Paul yelled again, this time he was looking at Bella.

"Everything has been great around here since you left," he growled.

Bella glanced up at me, her eyes moist and lips quivering.

"That's enough Paul," Emily said, wrapping her arm around Bella.

"Yeah man," Jared muttered. "Calm down."

"Why are you defending her," he demanded. "She's just some bloodsucker's whore-."

Paul fell back off the porch as my right fist collided with the side of his face. Embry made a grab to stop me from going down the steps after him but I pushed him away.

"Take Sarah inside Bella," I growled.

She ignored me and gave her to Emily instead.

"Jake stop," she said, closer to tears than ever, reaching for me but Quil pulled her away from the steps.

I reached Paul on the ground and he stood up, cracking his nose back into place.

"What the fuck is your problem, Black?" he spluttered through the blood running down his face. "Why are you all buddy-buddy with the girl you nearly killed yourself over?"

I heard Bella's small gasp and pushed Paul again.

"You shut your God damn mouth LaHote," I growled, pushing away the heat from my spine.

Jared was there now and shoved Paul back away from me. Embry appeared in front of me and did the same.

"Just because she had your baby doesn't change a thing," Paul growled, trying to shove past Jared. "She's still the girl who left you and who doesn't give a shit about any of us!"

I growled and, right before I was about to phase, a familiar yell rang across the yard.

"Jacob, don't!"

We all looked and saw Rachel stomping across the yard.

I glanced up on the porch to the now crying Bella, and groaned. There was no way I could handle both of them at once. Rachel was sure to give it to Bella and I couldn't punch her in the face.

Rachel reached us, her eyes slanted and glaring, and to all of our surprise, turned to Paul.

"What the hell is your problem," she hissed.

Our mouths dropped in surprise. However, I don't think any of us were as surprised as Paul.

"What-what? Do you even know whats going on?" he asked.

"I heard enough," she spat at him. "I can't believe you, Paul, talking to that poor girl that way."

"But-"

"Stop," she interrupted. "That is the mother of your future niece and you think its okay to talk to her that way? So, she left, but she's back now. The details are none of our business. I am completely disgusted by you right now!"

She turned and stalked past me, up the steps to Bella. Bella's eyes were wide in shock. She looked over to me and I shrugged in response.

"Come on inside, Bella," she said softly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Rachel stopped halfway in the door and turned back to Paul, who was still standing there in shock.

"You can just sleep in the woods until you apologize," she snapped at him.

We all watched, mouths still open, as the girls went inside and the door shut behind them.

"What just happened?" Embry asked.

"I think that was Paul getting his ass handed to him," Sam answered.

Everyone laughed, even Paul cracked a smile. I couldn't believe what just happened. One of my biggest worries proved to be non-existent and it was like a major weight was lifted off my shoulders. Besides Paul, no one seemed to be too upset Bella was home.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

**Rest of the evening is the next chapter and Bella hears about LaPush life after she left :) review please :)**


End file.
